


It's Not Too Late for Your Letters

by Hornet394



Series: DFB Primary School (Translation from chi) [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, DFB!PrimaryAU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DFB Primary School!AU</p><p>Super short! <br/>In fourth grade, Lukas left for Koln, and Schwenski disappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Too Late for Your Letters

**Author's Note:**

Lukas had promised that he would write to Bastian.

He waited, and waited, and waited, but Lukas’ letter never arrived. Everyday, Bastian volunteered to go to their mailboxes, but all he got was the newspapers and his parents’ letters, and the taxes.

Bastian finally ran out of patience - Lukas’ letter may not arrive, but he could write to Lukas!

He’ll do it right now! Bastian pulled out a sheet from his notebook and started to write.

He had so many to say to his Prinz. Very soon, the paper was filled with his words.

Bastian asked his mother for an envelope and stamp, and wrote carefully on the envelope:

“To: Lukas Podolski, Koln”

The letter bearing only the name of the city did arrive to the Koln Post office, but the staff there was baffled - with no detailed address, where should this letter go? There wasn’t a sender's address on the envelope, so they couldn’t return it either.

The worker still put the letter into the “Trouble” box meticulously.

Every month, the workers in the Post office would check the left “Trouble” letters, but this particular letter never managed to make it out.

Five years later, in a football match in Koln, Podolski's godlike performance made him famous. Overnight, everyone in Koln knew the name of this footballer - Lukas Podolski was Koln’s hero.

This particular worker of the post office was reading “Koln Daily”, when he realized that he had seen this name somewhere, and more than once, even. Not surprisingly, he found that letter in the “Trouble” box.

The letter was finally sent to the Podolski household.

When Lukas returned home and found the letter in the mailbox, it was already very late in night.

Ten minutes later, Bastian was woken roughly by a phone call.

When he heard the others voice, though, all his sleepiness and annoyance disappeared.

“What happened?”

“Nothing,” Bastian could hear the smile in his voice, “I just miss you.”


End file.
